Nico Onee-san reincarnate in a loli
by Alex Petrov
Summary: Bueno, hace mucho tiempo camión-sempai me atropello asesinándome en el acto y por azares del destino reencarne en una poderosa familia que fue derrocada por una revuelta, ahora soy la doncella de la Primera Princesa Maki en un mundo de fantasia...creo que el purgatorio seria mejor destino...¡ayuda!.


Love live! y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si fuera asi le daría el centro a Nico y que el resto fuera solo utilería…lastima, los derechos a sus respectivos autores y a Sunrise-zura!.

* * *

Em, hola todo el mundo…mi nombre es Yazawa Nico y a partir de ahora este será mi diario de emergencia tomo l (presiento que usare varios tomos) en fin lo usare para sacar de mi sistema toda la basura con la que vivo ya que mi mejor amiga se ha ido a otra ciudad a cumplir su deber…realmente ser llamada por la primera princesa de un reino para ser su sacerdotisa debe ser duro.

Aunque mi posición es cómoda puesto que tengo un techo donde vivir y comida con la que puedo alimentarme creo que no debería quejarme y menos en papel, donde queda evidencia de mis pensamientos contra la realeza de mi país o para ser más precisa contra la primera princesa de este imperio.

Pero como desde hace tiempo me dicen "La sombría doncella suicida de Otonokizaka" pues…hay que defender el titulo con orgullo.

En fin, soy una humilde sirviente de la primera princesa desde que apenas tengo memoria, ser la sombra de Nishikino Maki es un trabajo encomendado solamente a mí, ya sea de confidente o de guardaespaldas o asesina…mi lealtad debe ser solo a esta chica, cosa que cumplo diligentemente conforme a mi pacto con el Emperador del imperio, oh lo olvidaba.

Yo nací siendo la Primera princesa de Otonokizaka por la línea de Sangre Negra, descendiente directa de la Diosa de las Serpientes Negras por un lado y de los Dragones Oscuros por la otra rama de mis genes.

¿Cómo rayos pase de ser primera en la línea sucesora a una simple sirviente?, resulta que a mi padre se le subió el poder a la cabeza logrando un verdadero caos de miseria y muerte cosa que termino en una revuelta por parte de la línea de Sangre Carmesí, la otra línea de sangre que posee el derecho de tomar el trono. Como en aquellos tiempos era una chica de 4 años y mi madre en los combates por la defensa del castillo imperial cayó en una maldición producto del sobreuso de sus facultades como sucesora de la Diosa, quedando muy enferma hasta el punto de ser inofensiva y vulnerable, tuve que hacer un arreglo con el nuevo Emperador por mi familia restante, mi madre, mis hermanas y un pequeño hermanito.

El resto de la línea de Sangre Negra murió en los combates, todas las ramas fueron eliminadas por los Carmesí, pero no podían exterminarnos por completo o se arriesgaban a que las bestias con las que compartíamos un vínculo despedazaran al país como venganza.

¿Cómo rayos una niña de 4 años se puso a negociar con un Emperador que le dio muerte a su familia? ¿Cómo diablos tienes hermanitos a esa edad Nico?, lo de los hermanos es simple, no son mis hermanos en realidad, vendrían siendo más bien mis primos de las extintas 3 ramas secundarias de nuestra línea de sangre, pero como ya no importa decidí que serían mis hermanitas y hermanito por el resto de nuestras vidas. Y por la parte de la negociación infantil, es un poquito más complicado.

Hace mucho tiempo, yo vivía en una versión de Japón más moderna con aviones que cruzaban los cielos y edificios que llegaban a las nubes, ese Japón que a veces extraño. Yo era una muy exitosa Idol que conmovía al país entero cada presentación que luego se convirtió en una igualmente exitosa actriz que mantenía en sus asientos a los espectadores, ¿egocéntrica? ¿presumida? ¡qué va!, con lo que me esforcé todos los días de mi vida por llevar calidad a mis queridos fans ¡era obvio que destacara!, en fin, trabajaba más duro que cualquiera en el set, me iba más tarde que el resto y vivía las historias para que fuera creíble (quizá por eso a veces llegaba a detestar o ser detestada por compañeros del trabajo debido a nuestros papeles en la historia) en fin ¡fueron buenos tiempos donde todo el mundo conocía a la gran Nico!, que desafortunadamente terminaron una muy trágica noche donde encarnando a Ye Wen, la heroína de las artes marciales chinas que huyendo de su familia se ocultaba siendo una oficinista en una empresa de gran renombre estaba saliendo de una cena de negocios (cabe mencionar que en realidad si conseguí un trabajo así para dar realismo a mis escenas) siendo muy noche y algo bebida camine sin mucho cuidado por una zona concurrida y desafortunadamente fui víctima de Camion-sempai, que me visito dolorosamente matándome en el acto.

Cuando me di cuenta, estaba en otro lugar que esa fría calle y no estaba muriendo, era más bien una bebe recién nacida, tampoco era que pudiera hacer gran cosa aparte de llorar mi maldita suerte.

Así conocí a mi madre y mi familia, claro padre se enfadó por no tener un varón heredero y me desprecio dejando planes en su mente de cómo usarme más convenientemente.

Terribles palabras para una bebe recién nacida, además del horror para una señorita como yo. Felizmente le arruine el atuendo imperial con uno de mis vómitos por causa del uso de veneno para entrenar mi cuerpo a temprana edad, otro de mis planes era tirarlo de las escaleras apenas pudiera…pero paso lo que paso.

De la noche a la mañana (no sin mucha frustración de por medio), pase de ser una recién nacida que ostentaba el título de Primera Princesa a una pequeña Princesa de 4 años cuando estallo la revuelta.

Era una suerte que aprendiera rápido a hablar y mi vida como actriz dedicada me diera noción de cómo funcionaban las cosas en esta retorcida variante de mi amado Japón, la rebelión fue exitosa y padre fue derrocado muriendo por la espada del ahora Emperador Nishikino que reestableció el orden con un cambio de poder brutal.

Como era de esperar, me llevaron al salón imperial en representación del último reducto de la Sangre Negra, madre no podía dejar la cama y me negué a dejarles llevarla, ahí descubrí que podía invocar dragones y un enorme basilisco (¡Pero no era nada extraño yo siendo la gran Nico!), aunque no por mucho tiempo por mi corta edad.

En una discusión reñida con los consejeros del Rey Carmesí alegando a mi recurso más valioso (mis bestias) logre salvar a lo que quedaba de mi gente, a cambio quedaba encadenada de por vida a la pequeña hija única del Emperador, la pequeña Maki-chan y le serviría de la forma que ella dispusiera sin dudar un segundo, eso a cambio de mantener a mi familia protegida y viviendo de manera digna en los terrenos del castillo.

La cara de los partidarios del Carmesí fue desagradable, confiados creían que podrían usarme igual pero apenas se acercaron a golpearme para desahogar sus frustraciones asesine a una decena de ellos invocando al Basilisco en medio del castillo imperial y a la vista de todos los hombres importantes del país.

"Mi lealtad es solo para Maki-Chan, soy la herramienta de la Primera Princesa Carmesí, a cualquiera que se atreva a intentar usar a esta herramienta le daré un castigo ejemplar, ya sea un hombre, una mujer o un dios".

Dicho esto, creo que entendieron el mensaje, siento que el mismísimo Emperador sudo frio al ver la situación fuera de su control, pero mi porte perfecto y mi mirada estaban fríamente calculados, ¡Así fuera una niña de 4 años era una Yazawa y sobretodo, era la única defensa de mi familia!, jurada mi lealtad no había vuelta atrás, una vida de doncella personal de una princesa tampoco era tan malo ¿no?, Maki-chan era tan linda y adorable en aquellos tiempos, aahhhhhhh ¡que linda!.

Fui asignada a cuidarla en apoyo a la Emperatriz Nishikino, cosa que fue fácil con lo alegre y juguetona que era, así paso el tiempo…

En su octavo cumpleaños ya tenía el poder suficiente para doblegar mi voluntad con un contrato de servidumbre, la ceremonia fue espectacular viendo a Maki usar una yukata roja con acabados dorados y yo vistiendo una yukata negra con bordes rosa (no me culpen por favor), en mi cuello apareció un delgado collar de contrato y en su delicada muñeca un brazalete, así mi servidumbre daba comienzo oficialmente…o eso creí porque a los seis meses me enviaron a un internado a entrenar mis habilidades de Doncella y mis habilidades de combate.

Cuando cinco años después volví mi adorada Maki era diferente, ya no era la dulce chica que tanto adore con locura, era una versión igualmente hermosa pero fría como el hielo, indiferente como pocas y cínica como el infierno, por mucho tiempo la trate como una más de mis hermanitas, pero a mi regreso marco definidamente nuestros estatus, ella era la ama y yo la sirvienta.

La vida que pensé no sería tan mala se acabó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, deje de usar los listones rosas con los que sujetaba mi pelo en dos coletas para dejar mi cabello ser libre, como eran un regalo de mama y para no dejar de usarlos los sujete en mis brazos a modo de accesorio en mi uniforme negro.

Tiempo después conocí a una joven sacerdotisa de un reino vecino llamada Nozomi, congeniamos muy bien puesto que ella estaba en nuestro imperio para aprender algunas cosas en cuanto a medicina, platicaba con ella para desahogarme de mi vida diaria y a veces era contraproducente ya que la "Ojou-Sama" cada que me veía con ella perdiendo el tiempo, usaba el brazalete del contrato para obligarme a arrodillarme ante ella y verla desde abajo mientras me mataba con la mirada.

Otro cambio que se dio en el tiempo fue que ella me supero físicamente en todo, en mi otra vida fui una ardiente y exuberante Onee-san pero por otro lado en esta vida era más parecida a una loli, cosa que se acentuaba más mientras más crecía, dejé de ser la más alta de las dos y me lo echaba en cara cuando la hacía enojar.

Ok, ser una loli era soportable, nada de complejos por mi apariencia y que tendría que decirle adiós a mis pretensiones de seducir a cualquier hombre que se atreviera a cortejar a Maki para luego desaparecerlos para siempre.

Pero todo cambio, cuando la nación del compromiso ataco…

A los dieciocho años, tres después de mi regreso al castillo, recibí la notificación que como heredera de la Sangre Negra debía honrar un compromiso echo por mi padre cuando estaba vivo, como última voluntad se me ordeno casarme con el tal prometido-san para mantener la descendencia de mi línea de sangre.

OBVIAMENTE a su alteza le cayó muy mal la noticia, nadie le notifico nada y tampoco pidieron permiso para usar a su sirviente…aún sigo aterrada de cómo me encerró en los jardines del palacio para evitar mi entrevista con prometido-san…

Esto jamás debió pasar…

* * *

Una joven pelinegra paraba su incesante escribir repentinamente, tenía el rostro totalmente rojo y temblaba ligeramente…

Recordaba aquella mañana fatídica…

* * *

Era una mañana magnifica, un tanto opacada por mi reciente compromiso, pero no tenía la culpa de la estupidez de mi padre, en fin, un marido más o un marido menos solo cambiaba la cantidad de hijos que tendría, seguiría siendo la sirviente de Maki sobretodo.

Me puse la mejor yukata que tenía conforme a mi sello personal (negro con acabados rosados), arreglarme me hacía feliz y me hacía sentir femenina, como si fuera a actuar de nuevo. En cierto modo si iba a actuar de nuevo para mantener las apariencias.

La tranquila mañana se terminó con una serie de gritos provenientes del pasillo que se acercaban rápidamente, era la voz de Maki, quizá celosa de que me iba a casar primero que ella o algo así, su mente siempre fue un misterio para mí, incluso cuando era mi adorable imouto, entro como un rayo para quedarse petrificada estúpidamente en la entrada de mi recamara, me quedo viendo con una mirada rara para luego darse la vuelta…

-Qué diablos es esto, Nico-.

-El anuncio de mi compromiso, Maki-sama… discúlpeme si le ofendí de alguna manera anunciando mi compromiso antes que usted-.

-¿Quién te dio permiso para comprometerte?-.

-Mi difunto padre, su padre permitió cumplir su último deseo, en verdad perdóneme- dicho esto me arrodille en el piso para dar mis más sinceras disculpas inclinando mi cuerpo.

-…-

-…¿Maki-sama?-.

No se atrevía a darme la cara, quizá si le molesto que anunciara mi compromiso recientemente adquirido antes que algún compromiso de ella, pero estaba en edad para casarme y era una buena oportunidad de conseguir algo de influencia para darle mejor vida a mi familia.

-…¿Le amas?-.

Esa pregunta me confundió, pero ¿cómo amar a alguien que realmente ni conoces?, una de mis promesas para con mi ama era jamás mentirle, por lo que responder honestamente era obligatorio.

-Realmente no, Maki-sama es un compromiso arreglado del que apenas me acabo de enterar, es una gran oportunidad para mi familia de tener una mejor vida y..-

-…¿Qué?-me interrumpió en medio de mi discurso sincero.

-¿?-

-¿Qué acabas de decir, maldita?- siseo ácidamente haciéndome entrar en pánico. Jamás le vi tan enojada como ahora que se dio la vuelta ¿dije algo malo?.

Con una mirada de muerte se me acerco rápidamente mientras yo apenas logre poner las manos en posición defensiva, Maki sí que sabía golpear duro cuando se lo proponía, especialmente tenia afición a torturarme de las más curiosas formas posibles cuando se daba la oportunidad, si era tan salvaje cuando apenas estaba enojada ¿Cómo rayos seria enfurecida?.

Me sujeto una mano y prácticamente me arrastro a una zona del palacio Imperial que era reservada para la Primera Princesa del Imperio, lógicamente me puse a gritar temiendo por mi vida, no es necesario aclarar el por qué nadie me ayudo (traidores).

Una vez en sus dominios y completamente atrapada en su jaula de oro me prepare para ser asesinada…siendo una loli y no una sexy Onee-san, vida cruel. Solo me limite a ver cómo era dejada en medio de una zona de cerezos mientras ella cerraba la entrada con llave. Tal preparación fue inútil cuando ella rápidamente regreso al frente mío, siguiendo la tradición puse mis manos en posición defensiva para recibir la muerte o una paliza…pero lo que paso fue mucho más horroroso.

Maki me abrazo fuertemente en medio de aquel lugar, dándome una mirada peligrosa que no era buena para mi alocado corazón que amenazaba con dejar de bombear sangre a mi cuerpo, mis manos no podían hacer gran cosa, fueron aprisionadas por nuestros cuerpos cuando ella me abrazo, por lo que no podía hacer gran cosa.

A partir de mi regreso evite quedar muy cerca de ella, me aturdía si pasaba mucho tiempo cerca y ahora el nivel de aturdimiento era aterrador, claramente cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron y ella moviendo sus manos traviesas por mi espalda termine sonrojándome furiosamente, respirar su suave fragancia y sentir su calor me llevaron al pánico más primitivo que paralizo mi cuerpo.

-M-Maki-sa-.

-¿Cómo rayos esperabas que dejara que MI Nico se casara sin amor?, ¿Crees que dejaría que eso pasara?, tu cuerpo, tu poder, tu alma, todo me pertenece…-

-Q-Q-Qu-.

-ERES MIA, entiéndelo o sufre las consecuencias-.

Apenas dijo eso y adelantándose a mis protestas, elimino la distancia de nuestros rostros para luego unir nuestros labios, sin poder controlarlo todo mi cuerpo tembló al contacto.

Esta era la escena de príncipe-besa-princesa más rara que jamás conocí, primero porque era una princesa-besa-princesa (o más bien sirvienta), y antes de seguir pensando en estupideces mi mente se quedó en blanco siendo presa del cada vez más apasionado ataque de mi Ama, todo se volvió sensaciones e instinto mientras dejaba hacer la voluntad de la chica que me dominaba al más elemental sentido.

Cuando nos separamos a falta de aire, algo cambio o fue algo que vio en mi rostro, pero la mirada de Maki era diferente (satisfecha) y su presencia intimidaba mucho más que antes, como débil presa me limite a tratar de componer mi expresión al mismo tiempo de retomar el aliento.

Diablos, perdí mi entrevista de compromiso.

Pero a Prometido-san le fue bien, no tiene que ver esta faceta de Maki que me aterra cuando me acaricia el rostro suavemente haciéndome temblar otra vez, doble diablos esto está mal, ¡huye! ¡huye Nico! ¡P-E-L-I-G-R-O!.

¡Se supone que soy una Onee-san de 25 años mas 18 años, una adulta hecha y derecha! ¡ella debería ser la que estuviera siendo tímida!...

Esa situación se mantuvo entre besos y caricias mientras no podía hacer gran cosa, en fin… termino en que mis piernas cedieron y tuve que ser cargada a una banca algo lejana.

Apenas me recupere y se distrajo, corrí con toda mi capacidad como si no hubiera un mañana, juro que le vi traer una cadena…

Ahora estoy aquí, escondida en una parte vieja del palacio esperando al amanecer para huir a una posición más segura, si llego a mi hogar puedo refugiarme ahí hasta que se calmen las aguas o por el contrario huir a casa de prometido-san para pedir asilo político, si, sé que no hubo honor en mi huida, pero ¡es tan ultra raro que Maki se comporte así! ¡Es casi como si fuera alguien diferente!.

Esa Baka linda, amable, gentil, cálida… esperen un momento tengo que guardar esta página.

* * *

Como decía esa baka irritante, cínica, indiferente y odiosa que no sabe lo que es la mesura ni las leyes sobre el acoso que existen en este país.

¡El acoso está penado por la ley!.

-Con que acoso eh-.

-S-Si-.

-¿Sabes que podría mandar a castigar por crímenes contra la realeza no?-.

-eh(oh no…)-

-¿O por el contrario convertirte en una esclava sola para mí?-.

-uh…(fuck)-.

-creo que la idea de encadenarte en una habitación donde solo yo tenga la llave y que tu mundo se reduzca a ti y a mi es tentadora…-.

-¡!-

-¿Quizá con el tiempo llegues a quererme?, muy interesante-.

*Una pelirroja abrazaba con firmeza por la espalda a una pelinegra que atrapada y rindiéndose solo podía lloriquear en sus adentros maldiciendo su suerte.*

"Bueno, game over creo".

"Sera mejor si me tiro de una torre o me apuñalo".

"Ser el adorado objeto resguardado de esta chica es horrible".

"Que bad end más cutre, le gusto a la loca".

"Lo peor de todo es que me parece encantador su actuar, maldito sea mi masoquismo recién adquirido".

-Nico, respóndeme- con un tono helado exigió una respuesta inmediata.

-Maki-sam- cerro la boca al ver su mirada asesina.

-¿Maki-chan?- rogaba la pelinegra que esta vez quitara esa mirada.

-Mucho mejor- reemplazo esa tenebrosa expresión por una brillante sonrisa que podía derretir el iceberg más grande en segundos. Como siempre Nico sufrió un cortocircuito debido a ese ataque inesperado, el color de sus mejillas se teñía de rojo y el cuerpo no le respondía.

"Si digo algo que no le guste, es claro que está considerando el concepto de confinamiento".

"¡Vamos Nico podemos hacerlo!, ¡tendrás que actuar como nunca en tu vida!".

"Pero la pregunta es: ¿arriesgarme actuado como una dominante como en mi anterior vida o actuar como una inocente loli aprovechando mi cuerpo actual?".

"Bueno, si sale mal me encadenara, por lo que mejor ser tratada como una inocente doncella que como una salvaje y rebelde doncella".

"Le digo adiós a mis queridos fans, les decepcionare actuando infantil *snif*".

-M-Maki, ¡n-no me encadenes por favor, Nico será una buena sirviente!~- pon tu mejor cara infantil y espera que muerda el anzuelo.

Quien fuera que me reencarno en este mundo, sálvame no seas cabron…échame una mano please.

* * *

"L-Linda"

"Es obvio que esta actuado para escapar de mi idea de encadenarla para mí misma, ¡pero eso no quita que se vea adorable!".

"¿Tan desesperada esta?, siempre actúa como una adulta pese a su apariencia infantil, diablos autocontrol Maki, no es como si alguien vendrá a castigarte si tomas lo que por derecho es tuyo, pero si llega a odiarme será catastrófico".

"Perdí mi autocontrol al ver que se casaría con algún idiota y lo peor, sin amor, ¿en qué pensaba? Luego le arrastre a mi jardín privado y la reclame como mía desesperadamente por lo que perdió su entrevista con su prometido".

"Todos esos años de tratar de ignorarla se fueron al caño, ¿quizá si ella desapareciera nadie me culparía?, tengo una cabaña preparada en medio de un bosque maldito por si algo como esto pasaba hace años".

"Pero al verla actuar así soy débil, solo quiero abrazarla y tenerla sola para mí, realmente temo por mi país al ser tan irrazonable en este asunto, pero bueno primero la aseguro a mi lado y luego me concentro en gobernar cuando sea tiempo, se me facilita mucho cualquier tarea que me pongan por lo que puedo permitírmelo".

"Ahora…¿qué tipos de cadenas servirán en un cuerpo tan pequeño y delicado?.

* * *

"¡Cadenas!, ¡no sirvió de nada! ¡Dareka Tasukete! (esto último lo escuche en algún lugar…¡en fin no importa ahora AH!).

…

…

…

Y así La Sombría Doncella Suicida fue atrapada por La Princesa Sagrada Carmesí… Recemos por que las cadenas sean delicadas con su piel o los herreros del país serán asesinados.

~Tomo de Emergencia I: terminado~

* * *

Em hey soy yo!, hace tiempo que no escribo aquí (tampoco es que lleve tanto tiempo acá) y se debe a que la universidad me masacro en los finales, aparte de que la laptop que usaba se descompuso y estoy buscando recuperar los borradores que tenía ahí…en fin desgracia tras desgracia.

Deshonra sobre mi, sobre mi familia y sobre mi vaca.

Pero como ya me estresé con ganas decidí mejor escribir algo rápido, leyendo algunos capítulos sobre reencarnación en mis pocos tiempos libres me incline a sacar una historia corta de estas ¡Nico era una Sexy Onee-san que paso a ser la loli que todos conocemos! Y por otra parte una Maki-no-tan-tsundere (creo).

Tampoco sé si quedara como one-shot o será una especie de serie corta.

Y como despedida solo queda decir ¡cuidado al cruzar la calle!, ¡Camion-sempai no perdona a los despistados! :3.


End file.
